Can't Touch This
Can't Touch This is the fifth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *David Hickets (Security guard) *Marilyn Yanks (Delinquent) Case Background The victim was Linda McChubs, the daughter of the founders of a company called McChubs Shoes. She was found dead in the company abandoned factory, with no wounds or signs of having been hit, stabbed, etc. The killer was Zack Clewn, the owner of the factory McChubs Shoes had hired. Linda used the factory to meet her friends and consume drugs, drink alcohol, and have some parties, so she didn't want to rescind the contract as she still used the place. However, she didn't want to pay the rent to Zack either, because she said the company had closed. As Zack was an estate agent, he needed to be paid the rent or either have the property for sale/rent again. That was a very bad business, so he decided to meet Linda at the factory. While she waited inside, Zack locked the doors and dropped a substance in the ventilation system, that turned out to be very little particles of paladium. The paladium got into Linda's lungs and she died intoxicated. Zack denied everything when he was arresting, but as the team talked to him about the leads, he confessed and explained his reasons for the murder. He was condemned to 40 years in jail with parole in 30 for the murder and unlawful deprivation of liberty of Linda McChubs. Victim *'Linda McChubs' (Found in a factory without vital signs or wounds) Murder Weapon *'Paladium' Killer *'Zack Clewn ' Suspects Liam McChubs (Victim's brother) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cannabis - The suspect is kleptomaniac - The suspect eats mayonnaise Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie Marilyn Yanks (Victim's friend) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cannabis - The suspect is kleptomaniac - The suspect eats mayonnaise Suspect's appearance: - Lewis Bender (Victim's boyfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cannabis Suspect's appearance: - Zack Clewn (Estate agent) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cannabis - The suspect is kleptomaniac - The suspect eats mayonnaise Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie David Hickets (Security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect is kleptomaniac - The suspect eats mayonnaise Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie Killer's profile *The killer uses cannabis *The killer is kleptomaniac *The killer eats mayonnaise *The killer wears a tie *The killer's blood type is A- Crime scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Bad habits *Investigate Abandoned Factory (Clues: Victim's body, Purse) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Purse (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring (Result: Lewis Bender's name) *See who Lewis Bender is *Analyze Purse (3:00:00) *Investigate Factory's Roof (Clues: Flask of mayonnaise) *Examine Flask of mayonnaise (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder (4:00:00) *Ask Liam McChubs about the murder *Ask Marilyn Yanks about her friendship with the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) 'Chapter 2:' Fiduciary issues *Investigate Industrial Machine (Clues: Air duct, Torn page) *Examine Air duct (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (6:00:00) *Examine Torn page (Result: Contract) *Ask Zack Clewn about his contract with the victim *Question David Hickets about his job in the factory *See if Liam could access the factory *Investigate Ventilation System (Clues: Piece of fabric) *Analyze Piece of fabric (6:00:00) *Investigate Security Post (Clues: Book, Flask) *Ask Marilyn if she went to the factory *Go to Chapter 3 (3 stars) 'Chapter 3:' Hit the cash *Investigate Factory Entrance (Clues: Bloody glass shards) *Examine Bloody glass shards (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) 'Additional Investigation:' Love and money *See if Liam is ok *Investigate Abandoned Factory (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Metal pieces) *Examine Metal pieces (Result: Bell) *Give back the bell to Liam (Reward: Black and white necktie) *Ask Lewis if he's alright *Investigate Factory's Roof (Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Ring) *Analyze Ring (00:30:00) *Give Lewis the ring (Reward: Potato chips) *David Hickets wants to talk to you *Investigate Security Post (Clues: Check) *Examine Check (Result: Check from Liam McChubs) *Analyze Check (4:00:00) *Confront David about having others' money (Reward: 1,500 coins) *Investigate Next Case (3 stars) Trivia *This case didn't feature any "Decode" or "Find the same" minigames in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°23'2.22"S 64° 7'8.34"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville